


Coffee is just not my cup of tea

by Perching_Owl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: As I haven't seen Grindelwald's crimes, Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Tina Goldstein is chatty and knows best, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Newt, Original Percival Graves Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: Or four times Percival Graves asks Newt out for a coffee, only to get rejected, and the one time Newt understood."Would you like go out for coffee with me?""Oh, no, you cannot leave your bed now, Tina would have my head, if I let you out. It's too bad, I would have loved to show you the moon calves. Very gentle creatures - they have a fascinating mating dance."





	Coffee is just not my cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am cleaning up the mess that is my fanfic Onenote notebook. This is an old fill for the kinkmeme (to which the link I seem to have lost). It just needed a bit of tidying up and editing. 
> 
> Please, enjoy.

**1\. During sickness**

Percival has to admit he only remembers bits and pieces of the first time, he asked Newt Scamander out for a coffee. He has been more or less high on pain relieving spells and potions, arm in a cast and in a hideous hospital gown. He is sure he told Newt that - or rather he thought he told one of the nurses with a new portion of skele-grow. Instead it has been the magiozoologist, who had come in through the door. A soft chuckle had drawn his attention to the lanky, smiling man, who holds a case in his hand and wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"You are not the nurse,' Percival says. He frowns. 'Neither are you one of the doctors."

"No, I am neither. I am Newt Scamander, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Graves," for the briefest of moments, green-brownish eyes meet his. But then they dart off again towards the flowers Picquery, the Goldsteins, and the aurors have given him. Percival has only just placed him as Theseus' younger brother when Newt begins to speak again. "I was thinking of getting you flowers, but Dougal would have eaten them. Or one of the moon calves - most likely Betty. She is partial to sunflowers." 

"Take them," Percival offers, not knowing what a Dougal is. Moon calves though he remembers from his lectures at school. Beautiful creatures, who also produce the best dung for growing magical plants. 

Newt opens his mouth, aleady shaking his head, but Percival waves him off. 

"I wouldn't know what to do with those flowers anyway," admits Percival. "There are here and pretty now, but-" he shrugs. "Well, they will be thrown away if they wilt. So if you have some use for them, go ahead." 

"Really? I mean I couldn't let Betty eat all of them, but they will be a nice treat," Newt responds, his face lightening up. He continues talking, but Percival finds himself unable to focus. Instead he is captivated by the honest smile, the shine in his eyes, and the way his behaviour changed from shy and soft spoken to excitement. But that smile is the most beautiful Percival has ever seen. Maybe it's because he has been on pain-relieving potions. However, he would love to see Newt again, so he asks, when the other one catches his breath. 

"Would you like go out for coffee with me?" 

"Oh, no, you cannot leave your bed now, Tina would have my head, if I let you out. It's too bad, I would have loved to show you the moon calves. Very gentle creatures - they have a fascinating mating dance." 

Percival wants to open his mouth, to protest he didn't mean immediately going out for coffee, but in the near future. However that would mean, he would have to disrupt Newt, who tells him about the moon calves and wheat fields. He smiles throughout with shining eyes, words flowing from his mouth while he wraps up the flowers and cleans the vases with a flourish of his wand. Percival doesn't have the heart to disrupt him and so he sits back and listens. He doesn't even realise, when he drifts of to sleep. 

* * *

** 2\. As a thank-you **

The next time Percival sees Newt again, Picquery introduces him as their new consultant for fantastic beasts. Percival has not been aware they needed a new consultant. However Picquery was intent on hiring the young man. And he cannot exactly complain because according to reports, Newt has managed to apprehend Grindelwald - his fists still clench, when he hears the name - with a Swooping Evil. Somehow the president had coaxed Newt into a deal, which involved travel, almost whenever he wanted, keeping his animals and being paid. According to her, it had taken him days to say yes, but in the end he did so.

All the better for Percival because now he can ask the other man for a coffee - again. And hopefully the other one will say yes this time. After all, he is healthy again. 

So, after they leave the president's office, Percival walks back alongside of Newt. Neither of them has been speaking, both of them having fallen quiet. Apprehension rises within him. Which is not like him. At all. Newt meanwhile looks like a ball of nervous energy himself, even though he has survived the toughest women to ever walk these halls. Before they reach the lift, Percival finally manages to blurt out, "Mr. Scamander, I wanted to thank you. Will you allow me to take you out on a coffee?" 

"You don't need to thank me," Newt assures him. He runs a hand through his locks, making them messier than before. It shouldn't be endearing. "It's alright - honestly, it is the least I could have done. So there is no need for coffee. But thank you though for the offer, but please don't thank me for doing the right thing, it is quite alright." 

Newt gives a nervous laugh before he enters the lift and Perivale follows, brows furrowed. But only after the gnome has told him to hurry up, if he wants to continue towards the magical law enforcement's offices. 

He follows Newt, who is still expressing his regret before moving onto magical creatures. Only when they have almost arrived at their destination, he asks, "You are going to make an official anouncement of my appointment, aren't you?"

"Yes," Percival responds, "and then we will need to get you a desk." He pushes the office door open, so he cannot be sure if he imagines Newt shrinking in on himself. But he has the feeling the other one draws himself together and then tries to project confidence. 

Percival wants to assure him, it is fine, but then they are already in the middle of the office. So he mutters a soft sonorous and then booms "Attention everyone!" 

As always he takes pleasure in Johnson almost falling out of his chair, paired with a squeak, and everyone else turning to him with, all eager eyes focused on him. Tina Goldstein gives him a nod before turning to Newt and smiling at him, bright and open. The other one smiles back, a nervous tugging up of the corners of his mouth. Percival however can't help but note, he meets her eyes for a moment and some of the nervous tension leaving him. 

He pushes the feeling of jealousy back before he begins speaking, "If you haven't read the memo, you might not know we are getting a consultant on fantastic beasts. For those of you, who have read the memo you know, this person to be Newt Scamander. We still haven't found an office for him, but for the moment he will be working closely with Auror Goldstein. If you have any question regarding beasts and their capture you, let him know. Furthermore, please introduce yourselves over the next couple of days to him. Continue." 

He waves a hand in the direction of his throat, ending the spell. As always he grimaces at the feeling before walking towards his office. Surprisingly Newt follows him after a moment. "I don't have to speak in front of everyone," he asks and he sounds relieved. 

Percival turns to him, "Did you want to speak in front of everyone? It will more efficient if they introduce themselves. That gives everyone more time to get to know each other."

"No, not that wouldn't have been good," he pulls a face before adding, "I thank you though, Mr. Graves - I don't like to speak to crowds. Almost felt like the first week of school where you introduce yourself." Newt's eyes dart up for a moment, meeting his. It leaves Percival only capable of nodding. Newt's eye colour is a mixture of green and brown, reminding him of a day spend in the sunlight, hands in the dirt, and planting seedlings before leaning back and watching them grow - captivating and gorgeous. And if that isn't enough, Newt's next words warm his heart even more, "I already know some of your aurors and they are great. I would like to get know the rest of them." 

Percival heart melts. Sure, Newt will get to know them better, and maybe his opinion will change after he gets to know their quirks. But the willingness to get to know them, even though they can be a daunting bunch, especially for someone like Newt, who doesn't like getting to know people that much - it warms Percival's heart. He hopes his aurors better behave as to not scare their magiozoologist off. 

They reach Percival's office. He is tempted to ask for another coffee, because obviously he likes getting rejected twice in half an hour. Newt's face lights up at someone behind him and he turns. Tina and Queenie Goldstein have walked over to them and Percival decides for a tactical retreat. He really doesn't want Queenie near his thought, shielded or not. 

* * *

** 3\. To kill time **

Central Park in the middle of January in the darkest hours of night behind a small tree and four small boulders overlooking the lake is not how Percival wants to spend the night. First of all, it's dark. But they can't use Lumos because the Kelpie would see them. Second, it's cold because Newt said the Kelpie would feel the warmth produced by a heating spell. And it's uncomfortable because he didn't bring a blanket. Or three. But they need to focus on the prepared bait. Which hasn't been touched in a couple of hours. Four to be precise. 

Quite frankly Percival has never known there to be any Kelpies in central Park. But according to Newt there are. It might explain the attacks on wizards and no-majs alike. The magizoologist has pointed out the possibility before going on to talk about how to capture one. It had sounded than a little dangerous, even though Newt insisted it to be easy and a one-man-job. Now Percival would agree with him. It is much colder and a lot more boring than he anticipated. 

Beside him Newt is strangely still, his eyes focused on the pig carcass. On occasion they flicker to his watch, but other than that he does not move. It strange to see him this motionless. Usually there always is an air of nervous energy about him, the need to move a constant. Percival isn't convinced whether he likes that stillness or not. Surely, this is a part of Newt as well, the patient magizoologist, waiting for a creature to appear, but it is not something Percival has been privy to yet. 

But as Newt doesn't provide any form of entertainment, Percival gets bored. And cold. And tired. He yawns, and wishes for his warm, comfortable bed. His eyes wander along Newt's back, his waist, butt and then down his legs, which would look so good wrapped around Percival's waist. He shakes his head. No, his thoughts are drifting into dangerous territory. He should focus on the task at hand and not -no definitely not- on Newt in Percival's warm bed. 

He yawns again. He tries for quiet, but it is not working, and Newt glances at him, then gives him a smile. "I could have done this alone." His voice is quiet, just above a murmur, which draws other images up inside of Percival's head. For example of Newt whispering in his ear.  
Percival swallows, then blinks forcing himself to focus on the conversation. 'From what you told me, it sounded dangerous for one person. It's better to have two people then.' 

'But if you are tired-' Newt trails off, leaving the sentence unfinished. His eyes dart to Percival though, appearing in thoughts. 

"I simply got used to more than eight hours of sleep, which quite frankly is ridiculous. I've never spend that much time in bed." 

"You are still recovering though, aren't you? There is no need to push yourself so hard. I shouldn't have asked you."

Percy feels a wave of anger pass through him. "It was your right to ask for the most experienced auror. Furthermore, I'm not pushing myself. If anything I am being coddled."

Newt chuckles softly, 'Not by me though, I hope. Or otherwise your standards are exceptionally low. We are after all in central park, which would be a nice location for a date except it is the middle of the night-" 

"Freezing night."

"- in the middle of a freezing night without blankets or warming spells-"

"- or warm food -" 

"Yes, that - while there is a Kelpie out there, which is hungry and therefore best approached with caution. After all, it might find us tasty."

"And instead of enjoying the view of the lake we are staring at the carcass of a pig." Percival finishes.

Newt chuckles again as soft as before. They fall quiet though it is an easy silence. Percival feels their shoulders brush and although it is not in fact very romantic -as they have established- it's nice. He is here with Newt on the hunt for a magical creature, doing something he loves. Hunting that is. It's a bit unusual as it is a fantastic creature they are on the lookout for, but it is a refreshing change from a criminal. He feels useful again in a way he hasn't recently. Not with everyone fussing over him, not allowing him into the field as such. Leaning over to Newt he whispers, "Thank you though for asking me to come along."

Newt looks down, and Percival cannot tell whether the other is blushing or otherwise embarrassed by his words. Instead he hears a quiet, "Don't mention it."

Percival shifts, pressing a bit closer to Newt, who is warm and kind. With a sigh, he asks, "Do you think, it will appear in the next ten minutes because I could get us a cup of coffee and be back in that time?"

Newt shakes his head and opens his mouth to answer, when he tenses, "Look, there over at the tree line."

Which means no coffee for either of them, Percy realises, but also an end to the coldness and closeness. While he is quite ready to be done with the former, he has enjoyed the latter. With a slight pang of his heart he makes himself ready to bail Newt out should the other one need him. Which of course Newt doesn't as he coaxes the Kelpie into his suitcase with promises of a better place, more food and some nice place in between. 

When he closes the suitcase he gives Percy a bright grin before he says apologetically, "I'm sorry I have to take care of her, but we see each other tomorrow, yes?"

Percival nods, then says, "The offer of coffee still stands." It sounds oddly formal as he says it. He feels even more so with his back stiff and hands clasp behind it, so he doesn't fiddle with the hem of his sleeves. 

Newt shuffles, clearly as uneasy as Percival feels. He runs a hand through his hair, suitcase in the other. Then he says. "I don't think I will take you up on that coffee, but as I said, till tomorrow. I will be in a bit later, but I will have find some time around tea." 

Without waiting for an answer, Newt disapperates, leaving behind a stunned and freezing Percival. Focusing on his own home, Percival apparates back there and it is only when he is bundled up in blankets with a warm cup of coffee in his hands that he allows himself a long, rather self-indulgent sigh. After all, it's just coffee. He shouldn't have expected Newt to agree to it. Nonetheless, his heart is heavy.

* * *

** 4\. The proposition **

"And a hurray for the dragon tamer, Newt Scamander," rings over the table where almost all of the aurors including Newt are sitting. Even Percival has agreed to come. He knows it is a rare sight, but an even rarer sight was Newt taming an actual wild dragon, who now makes circles throughout his new habitat in Newt's suitcase, slightly put off by being confined, but accepting after Newt had promised him to find a new place in Canada and not in New Jersey. 

Percival takes a sip from his fire whiskey, keeping himself in the background. He leans against the wall of the booth. After a moment Tina Goldstein does the same, her coat brushing against his robes. She smiles, thenl leans a little closer, "It's good to see you here, Sir."

He nods, but then says. "I didn't expect everyone to be so celebratory when I tagged along."

Tina smiles with a hint of sadness. "I disagree. There are ecstatic you came along. It makes you more human, more approachable sitting with us once in a while."

"I don't-' he starts, but then stops. He wants to say that he doesn't want to be approachable. But then Grindelwald flashes through his mind. Impersonating him had only been possible because he hasn't been approachable. Or socialable. Or anything other referring to pleasant company. 

Tina elbows him, maybe a bit more forceful than she would have done without the alcohol. It might even leave a bruise. "Don't get maudlin on me. It doesn't suit you. Well, usually it does, but that's not what we are here for. Let's have have fun, drink and maybe go home with company?" 

Percival snorts, showing he isn't sober either. He wouldn't be after this fourth fire whiskey. "With whom were you planning on going home?"

"With my sister of course - who do you take me for?" He isn't sure if she is outraged, but then the twinkle in her eyes shows him, she is joking. Her next words are more serious though, "But I am more interested in with whom you are going home to - with - whatever?' 

"Why should I go home with any of my subordinates?"

"I wasn't speaking about them." And just like that she gestures with her shot of giggle water towards Newt, the alcohol in it hitting Percival all at once. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure he would."

"How can you be so sure if you haven't asked him?"

"Of c-" he stops. Then decides the safest course to shutting up is draining his glass of fire whiskey.  
Tina's grin is pure delight, her cheeks rosy. Though that could have been the giggle water, "So you have asked him?"

"Yes." 

Then she pauses, frowns, and takes a gulp from her glass. A giggle escapes her. It is at odds with the frown on her face, "And he said no?"

"I invited him for coffee. Thrice. He turned me down every time. Yes, I am sure." 

"That's odd," Tina's frown deepens. He uses the time to the rest of his whiskey, then thinks about ordering another one. He is done with this conversation, and even though the aurors don't seem to mind his presence, he doesn't want to overstay his welcome with his subordinates plus Newt. Or get love advice from a drunk Tina. 

He is just about to stand up when Tina says, "Do me a favour? Try it. Rejection doesn't hurt so bad, if you are drunk."

Percival wants to shoot back that she would know, but that is neither truthful nor nice. No, it would be petty of him. Pettiness isn't good. He needs to go home though. Damned fire whiskey. Somehow he manages to make it outside of the busy speak easy and into the back alley. Only there he takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cold night air, feeling it on face. It sobers him up, just enough to get him home. 

He is just about to collect his thoughts when something - or rather someone stumbles into his back. Percival is about to dress the unlucky drunk down, but then realises he knows that mob of reddish hair, "Newt?" 

Newt grins at him, their eyes locking for a second before focusing on Percival's coat. He frowns. It's cute in Percival's opinion. 

"That's singed," Newt declares. 

Percival looks down and indeed, there is a bit of soot. He wouldn't call it singed though, especially since he cannot recall some of the dragon's breath ever coming near him. It most likely happened during the clean-up. He brushes it off, but it doesn't go away. 

Newt frowns, then states, "That's singed. You should take it off." 

"I should take my coat off?" Percival asks. His brain is really not functioning that well anymore. He can't believe Newt ordered him to take his clothes off - which would be fine in a lot of other circumstances if it wasn't for the fact that is the middle of February and still bloody cold. 

"Yes, you should have that-' at that point Newt faulters, then makes a gesture, which could mean anything. "-should have that looked at. Dragons can do nasty things to clothes. One ate three of my left shoes. Didn't know why she didn't like right shoes until I realised left where the shoes she was able to reach."

'"You should be getting home, Newt," Percival gently interjects. "Or why else did you come outside?"  
"Oh, yes, I needed to-" at this Newt trails off. "There was something, something important. Something about a drink. No, not that. But I think I had too much to drink." 

"Where do you live?" 

"Uh, close to the Goldsteins. There was a room available. I don't need much more you see than a room because I have this amazing suitcase." 

Percival chuckles, then holds onto Newt's arm and disappartes. The feeling on top of alcohol is always a sobering experience for him, but apparently it doesn't have the same effect on Newt. It makes him swoon though. Luckily Percival's arms are there to catch him. Newt stares for a moment at his boots, concentrating most likely on not throwing up. Then he says with conviction, "Onwards."

He takes three steps, then stops, before turning into the other direction. Percival follows him with a chuckle. After that though Newt has no trouble finding his way. He hums something under his breath, something that could either be a song or a birdcall, both possible. Percival walks along, enjoying for once the crispy and clear air, and having Newt at his. 

When they reach an apartment building, Newt turns to him and says. "Thank you for taking me home."

"Oh, that was nothing," Percival smiles, his heart is warmed by Newt and fire whiskey, so he continues, 'If you want to walk a bit further we could get a coffee? Or we could drink a coffee back at my place?" 

Newt only scrounges up his nose before responding, "No, thank you. I don't think coffee will do me any good. It will keep me up for ages. Bed and sleep is in order, and you should take off your coat." After a moment he adds, "Sleep well, my dear Percival."

"Good night to you, too, Newt," Percival responds. This time he only waits after aparating to his house before heaving a big sigh. He should have known better than to trust a drunk Goldstein for her opinion on rejection hurting less when intoxicated. Then again he falls asleep as soon as he hits the pillow. 

* * *

**+1**

It's close to three the next day when the door to his office is opened without a knock or any indication of a visitor. Percival is about to dress them down, mouth already open, when he looks up and sees Newt. Some of his anger disappears, but the hangover hasn't improved his day and he has been moody since the morning. 

He cannot get a word out though. Newt is faster, and already talking, "So, I'm sorry for barging in on your like this, but I think we need to need to settle something because Tina said we haven't been communicating well."

Here Newt pauses, but then continues as Percival is left surprised and blinking. "Which apparently is only partly my fault as it is something I am not good at. Communicating with humans that is. Creatures and beasts are different, they are more straight forward," Newt adds. Then he frowns, "Sometimes I imagine people as creatures so it is easier to talk to them." 

Percival opens his mouth to ask, what kind of creature Newt imagines him as, but then decides Newt wants something else. Especially as the man continues, "However, Tina agrees you are not doing so well either. Anyway, you have been asking me out for coffees? It's plural according to her. Also, she sends her apologies for yesterday and the promise she will stay away from alcohol."

Percival is still too surprised by the flow of words, which has erupted from the shy Englishman and so he can only nod. 

"Good, as I said, I am not good at communicating. And some things are done differently across the pond. I can live with that. For the most part. But since you ask me out for coffee. Yes, well-" here Newt trails off, looking forlorn and unsure before his resolve strengthens. He meets Percival's gaze head on. "Do you mean by grabbing a coffee going for a date?" 

Again Percival nods, not sure what Newt wants from him. 

"And it doesn't have to be a coffee?" Newt asks again. 

"No, it can anything else," Percival responds. He is still hung over, still not sure, what Newt wants, and still surprised by the words coming from the magizoologist.

Newt exhales, smiling, his shoulders sagging with relief, "Good, because I hate coffee, but I would love to go on a date with you." 

This time Percival finds his mouth dry, his face flushes as he tries to compute what Newt just said to him. Newt wants to go out with him. He wants to go on a date. There never was- 

"Of course," Newt adds, gaze averted, "you don't need to. I would understand if you don't want, especially after last night. You were inviting me for something different, weren't you? And I declined. I could understand if that was too harsh and you decided to-" 

"No, I would love to," Percival's mouth finally starts to work again. He can't help the grin on his face, then says, "We could go for dinner. And see, where that takes us." 

Newt grins, relief on his face, then says, "How about tomorrow? I could show you, how the dragon is settling in." 

"That would be amazing. I can bring food, and we spend the evening in your suitcase."

Newt grins broader, "But no coffee for me. I never got used to it." 

"Well, coffee cannot be everyone's cup of tea," Percival agrees. "But I am looking forward to tomorrow." 

Newt turns towards the door, then hesitates. With a whirl of his coat, he turns around, takes three strides towards Percival, and leans across the table. Their lips brush, the most careful of promises, and it leaves Percival smiling for the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and constructive critism appreciated (I'm pretty sure in correcting some mistakes I made even bigger ones, but I wanted to post this). Also, if anyone recalls this post from the kinkmeme and has perchance the link, that would be greatly appreciated as well. 
> 
> By the way, the essence of the kinkmeme fill was that Newt did not understand being asked out for a coffee means being asked out for a date and Graves getting mixed signals because of it. I hope, I managed to convey that. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
